The Ice In My Heart Can Be Melted
by MaddElixer
Summary: Draco Malfoy Meets the real Hermione Granger Multy chapter ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this was just a little thing that i wanted to wright xxxxx (i had an urge!)**

**multi chapter ! ONE-SHOT including Draco-Hermione ! they are in their 6th year (When Dumbly dies :( )**

**Everything belongs to J-K Rowling !**

The Ice In My Heart Can Be Melted.

Chapter 1

**Draco's P.O.V**

The halls were lonely in Hogwarts , the constant cold breezes you got from unknown corridors and the feeling of people watching you. It was quiet, the dark creeping up upon the school made it silent. As if everybody had left suddenly, but then that quiet was disturbed by a tumbling mass of brown locks in front of my feet.

"Aghhh!" She sputtered the words as her foot had gotton caught on an uneven cobble stone.

"Oh it's you." I walked forward and looked down on her "A mudblood." I spat the words at her kneeling form while she was picking her books up.

"If you insult everyone Malfoy you'll never have any friends." She looked at me with hate and pure disgust.

"That's rude, and besides i have friends." I put my hand up gesturing to myself when she replied with doubt.

"Oh really , who?" The mudblood had stood up holding her books close to her heart as if they were her children.

"Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini , i could name a lot of people." I stared at her with a smirk that soon faded.

"Hmm you're rather lonely aren't you Draco." She stared right down into my soul as if it was poking out of my eyes.

"That's none of your business, Mudblood." I had spoken the words with such ferocity it caused tears to develop in her eyes , for some reason i regretted saying them.

"Thanks for that." She pushed past my shoulder and stampeded towards the Gryffindor common room without a even a goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Draco P.O.V**

The next day was sort of troublesome, whenever i looked across the room at breakfast in the great hall i got glares from Potter and Weasel bea. But Granger wasn't there, it accrued to me that maybe she was doing her work or what i called her last night really did upset her.

"Hey Draco, have some toast !" Crabbe was instantly handing me some toast that was covered in Blueberry jam.

"No thanks Crabbe i'd rather have no stomach ache."I turned around to look behind me, Weasel was still glaring at me while shredding his toast in to tiny pieces , Potter was just talking some pure nonsense i couldn't make out.

"You're quiet today Draco?" Pansy Parkinson fluttered her eyelids at me with question while trying to look attractive. All i could do was grunt.

The hall soon started to empty as classes were starting and i had to go to Potions. The class was strangely quiet , there was no snape taking away points from Gryffindor because the mudblood wasn't being a know it all and wasn't there . It was like that for most of the classes until i got to Muggle studies, she was there at the back with red puffy eyes like she had been crying which she probably had, and her hair wasn't brushed and tamed like it usually was. Something was wrong and i sort of hoped it wasn't because of me. The class soon ended and everyone was pouring out of the class room and into the halls.

"Hey ! Granger wait up , i want to talk." I pushed passed some students and stopped when i came to stand in-front of the the tangly , upset , rough looking Hermione Granger .

"What is it Malfoy , I don't want any of your insults today." She turned around and started to walk down the stone steps leading to the great hall.

"I wasn't going to-"

"No! i said once i won't say it again!" She stomped down the steps and made a sharp left turn into the great hall where i followed her. She was about to sit down at the table near Potter and Weasel when i said something i wouldn't usually say.

"Look Granger i'm sorry about what i said last night." I looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what? i was rude and i'm saying sorry."

"No you're not." She gave me stern look.

"I'm saying sorry what else do you want ?"

"I want you to be nice! . I want you to not be rude !. I want you to never call me mudblood again!" She had tears in her eyes again and most of the hall was staring at us.

"Fine if that's what you want then i won't, i am sorry Hermione." I backed down for the first time in my life and i couldn't explain why.

"Th-Thank you Draco." She smiled warmly but still cold and sat down next to that Potter boy when he said.

"What do you want Malfoy? you got what you came for didn't you ?"

"Yes i did and no need to be so rude Potter." I spat the words and walked over to my table where Crabbe and Blaise asked me what was going on, I said exactly what i wanted them to know . Which was nothing, i didn't want anybody knowing my weakness that was Hermione Granger the Muggle-born genius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Draco P.O.V**

This day was bound to be better then yesterday but it wasn't. Hermione gave me smiles every once in a while, Weasel just glared at me and Potter, there was no thought that should even go into Potter. The sun had left and out came misty fog, i was walking along the patio in the main courtyard when i was physically assaulted.

"Dray-Dray !" Pansy Parkinson ran up from behind me and tackled me.

"Arrrffff!" I shouted out in distress when i hit the cold , damp , cobbled , stone floor with a thud.

"Oh no my Dray-Dray's hurt !" Pansy helped me up with a boney hand.

"Pansy i am far from being 'Your Dray-Dray' and i will never be 'Your Dray-Dray' alright!" I picked up my potions books and walked away from a very upset disgusting sight that was Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione P.O.V

"What's up with you and Draco ?" Ron asked as he sipped his tea.

"Nothing we are just in a mutual agreement on wether we should be polite to each other." I said confidently sitting in my lovely red and gold armchair that was perfectly plush.

"Oh right cause i thought that you guys were- were , well ." Ron stuttered and was being rather paranoid.

"Ron!" Harry slammed his book down on the coffee table in-front of the Gryffondor fireplace.

"WHAT?" Ron also slammed his tea down in an attempt to look superior, but failed as tea splashed everywhere on the coffee table and on the god-knows how old Crest carpet.

"Ron!" I exclaimed trying to wipe up the hot tea with a towel that was on my hair drying it but was now soaking wet with tea.

"Why is everyone yelling?" He sat back up in his chair to let my dry the tea covered floor with my damp bushy frizz hair draping down my face.

"Because one you yelled , two you asked Hermione if she had intimate relations with Draco Yuk!" Harry was now making sure his book wasn't wet with tea.

"Yes why would you think me and Draco were in 'Intimate relations' i quote Harry?" I stood up walking back to my armchair with a frown on my face "It's rather insulting you'd think my and Draco were well, you know?"

"It's just you guys constantly smiling at each other it does get a bit annoying you know."

"Ron are you jealous ?" Harry was now sitting forward intrigued by Ron's statement.

"NO!" He went red " I am not !"

"Ok ok i believe you i don't know about Harry though!" We all laughed and went back to reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**this chapter will contain an OC but only this chapter i think :/**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I sat in the common room on the green leather couch with a book in my hand. The sun seemed to never reach us down in our common room it was always gloomy, never sunny like the great hall or the Gryffindor common room. Which i went into once on a little snoop around mission with Blaise.

"Hey!" It was a another Slytherin, a copper haired brown eyed Slytherin.

"What do you want?" I answered trying to be polite to a fellow member of our house.

"Jeepers! No need to be so rude." She looked over my shoulder at the book i was reading.

"Hmm 'Alchemy For Young Witches and Wizards.' Interesting!" The unknown witch put her knee's up and was admiring her shoes.

"Let me guess, a mudblood?" I looked at her with questionable eyes as she gaped wide mouthed at me.

"No! I am not a muggle-born , i am a pureblood and you should be more polite!" She hopped off the couch and went to sit at the mahogany table where her books and scripts were.

I put my book down beside me on the couch and sighed while walking over to her.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to be rude or anything , i just presumed that that well you looked like a muggle-born and it was just-" She cut me off.

"No it's fine i understand that you thought i was a muggle-born, most people do."

"What do you mean by ' most people do.' ?" I sat opposite her on the table, she was intriguing.

"I get mistaken for being a so called ' mudblood' . It isn't very nice to be bullied for something that you aren't."She tucked a piece of her curly her behind her ear and smiled.

"Oh , i had no clue."

"Haha, of course you didn't , you're a Malfoy they never do." She looked down at her script as if ending the conversation and started writing.

"Do you mean that we are selfish?" I looked at her with a frown.

"Well no , actually i do i think you are a selfish bunch of blonde haired narcissists!" She dropped her quill into her manuscript and glared at me.

" That's rude and you're telling me to not be rude ! You contradict your-self , what's your name?"

"It's Haven."

"Maybe a last name would be good too?"

"Oh sorry Haven Marie Meliflua."

"Ahhh isn't that the name of that crazy women who tried to pass the law of muggle-hunting , but it didn't get passed?"

"Yes! that's her , she was actually of the Black family but she discarded that last name and made it Meliflua." She smiled in excitement, probably because this was most likely her first actual conversation with out insults.

"I have to go to class but i'll mods likely not see you later." I waved her goodbye with a flick of the hand left for class."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If Hermione Granger was going to be stubborn i was to. The weather was complicated one hour it was raining then the next it was sunny then just as you think it stopped it was raining again, the great hall had hanging candles on the ceiling and the Gryffondor table was packed full of chit-chat. I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down near the fireplace, Hermione walked into the great hall alone with her books and suddenly i got up and ran over to her with a hot flush of colour on my cheeks.

"Hey!" I stopped in-front of her and looked down into her big brown eyes.

"Hello Malfoy, why are so exited you're jumping up like a kangaroo?" She started walking over the Gryffondor table where Harry and Weasel Bea was.

"I'm not exited i just needed to talk to you." I said to her while she was sitting down.

"Oh ok then get it out before i die of old age." She looked up at me plain look.

"Well i was hoping that we could discuss the subject alone." I stared her down making sure i would win.

"Fine but only for a minute." She got up and followed me to the great hall entrance where i stopped and turned to face her.

"What was it that you wanted to-?" She couldn't finish her sentence. I lent in and kissed her , just small peck on the lips that lasted until she suddenly and unexpectedly kissed me back. I pushed her against the side of the wall where the windows were and we where now passionately making out, we broke apart but our foreheads where still touching.

"What was that?" She looked into my eyes and there was emotion there.

"I don't know." I pulled back and walked away a bit.

"Well you kissed me first." She walked up behind me and stood there.

"Well you kissed me back!" I turned to face her.

"You kissed me Draco. i thought you hated me?" She tugged at my arm.

"I don't hate you Hermione , I've never hated you , I've always loved you." At that short sentence i realised what i said , her eyes lit up with a sort of surprise.

"Oh now that changes a lot." She said and walked up to me with a confident stride and kissed me back , less ferocity but more love more compassion. It felt like home.

**Well there you go ! i know it wasn't very could but yaaaaa !**

**hope you enjoyed it !**


End file.
